Episode 2500
Mikey Episode Number: 2500 (Lutfi's Birthday Party) Date: Wednesday, May 11, 1994 Sponsors: D, S, 8 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Deena plays garden. Deena expresses some anxiety about her sunflower not growing despite having planted the seed just moments earlier. Olivia explains that it "Takes a Little Time" for a flower to grow; sometimes days and weeks. She sings about having patience and that things like walking, talking, and growing take a little time, love, and work, waiting until you get it right. Deena goes through a list of things, asking if those things take time, too. Like, roses, noses, and reading books. Finally, she decides that instead of a sunflower, she'll plant a tulip, expecting it to grow immediately. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What’s Missing: Parrot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings about "The Insects in Your Neighborhood." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A male frog hops around and bulges his throat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Mary's Little Lamb. After an interview with Mary, the lamb follows Kermit the Frog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two men push two large eggs on top of two big hills |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo opens the show with his new motorcycle act. He will ride up a ramp and land "safely" between Statler and Waldorf, whom he has chained to their chairs during their nap. He barely makes it up the ramp when his motorcycle shorts out on him and he rolls off the stage. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit notes the shaky start they're off to. Gonzo futzes with his bike and ends up sending himself zooming out the stage door. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Max Headroom recites the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bushman Bill introduces Didi O'Day and the Dew Drops performing "D Duah Duah." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D-dart |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover has a new method of remembering orders: He makes up a poem to remember what is ordered and who ordered it. Mr. Johnson orders a cheeseburger with a pickle and French fries, which Grover interprets as "Round and tasty on a bun, pickles, French fries, yum, yum, yum!" However, he brings Mr. Johnson a grapefruit on a bun. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D for danger, dragon, doctor, dinner, and dessert |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" and Baby Bop gets introduced and gets her own name. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|8 buttons are counted on a monkey's shirt |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How Crayons are Made Music: "Water Course A" and "Exchange" by Richard Harvey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finds a cardboard cut-out of themselves, but find they don’t have hats like it does. They run off to get some. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Blossom Dearie sings "Figure Eight" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The monster returns wearing football helmets, but they still don’t match the cut-out. They dash off again to change |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D/d (Drum & Drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The monster returns, now with cowboy hats that match the cut-out. Their image falls over and they follow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Come Into The Garden |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Penny Candy Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo revs up behind the curtains as Kermit introduces his act one more. The curtains barely have a chance to open when Gonzo zooms through them, crashing into the box. The old men faint. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: Instead of a parachute, she has a helicopter propeller. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|On the vaudeville stage, Big Bird and Snuffy identify S words and tell gum-wrapper jokes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An orange creature shows things that measure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leslie Mostly interviews The Amazing Mumford from his home. He shows her a trick that turns him into a giant rabbit, which is easily is able to rectify. As he disappears, Leslie discovers she's been turned into a rabbit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Eight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A sleepy man counts 8 sheep |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|BJ sings "The Airplane Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|While Ernie is away visiting the Count, Bert has the place all to himself... or so he thinks! A group of sheep burst into the room and proceed to sing him a song ("Bert's Blanket") about how his blanket was made (with a flashback scene where Ernie is portrayed as a rancher). Bert then corrects them on the actual production phase. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Waldorf comments the show was on a roll, and so is the bike, which falls out of the balcony (to Gonzo's dismay). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Amazing Mumford announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide